Described herein is a motor vehicle including a seat which has a backrest with an adjustable backrest inclination, an interior device and a controllable device. Moreover, described herein is a method for operating a corresponding motor vehicle.
Vehicles often have screens for entertaining the vehicle occupants. By way of example, such screens are also used for so-called “rear-seat entertainment systems”. Such a system is intended to be used to comfortably entertain the occupants on the rear bench of a motor vehicle. For great comfort, provision may also be made for it to be possible to control the screens of this system directly by a controller or by remote control. Here, the touch-sensitive screens are advantageous in that the controller can be designed to be more intuitive and simpler. By contrast, remote controls are advantageous in that operation is also possible at a relatively large distance from the screen.
Screens of “rear-seat entertainment systems” for occupants in the second and third row of seats are fastened to the rear side of the seats respectively in front thereof. By way of example, if the seat in the second row of seats is now displaced backwards or brought into a rest position, the distance between the operating person and the screen becomes too large to allow operation of the latter by direct contact. That is to say, a remote control would be necessary in this case. However, such a remote control is disadvantageous in that it can easily be lost and, additionally, a storage space for the latter must also be provided in the interior of the motor vehicle. Moreover, two remote controls are required for the two screens in the second row of seats.
German Patent Application No. 199 52 894 A1 describes a retractable monitor or display arrangement for motor vehicles. It is mounted on a swivel arm. In order, here, to render it also usable in a motor vehicle, it is proposed that, for the purposes of an installation in the region of the back seats of motor vehicles, the monitor arrangement with swivel arms is completely retractable into the forwardly directed side of the center console assigned to one of the back seats, and removable from the same.